History Of Fully Loaded
Event: "Fully Loaded" Date: July 26, 1998 Location: Fresno, California Arena: Selland Arena Attendence: 9,855 Val Venis pinned Jeff Jarrett (7:50)....D-Lo Brown pinned X-Pac (8:26)....Farooq and Too Cold Scorpio defeated Terry Funk and Justin Bradshaw (6:51) when Scorpio pinned Funk....Mark Henry pinned Vader (5:03)....Disciples of Apocalypse (Skull and Eight Ball) defeated Legion of Doom 2000 (Hawk and Animal) (8:50) when Animal was pinned....Hart Family Dungeon Match: Owen Hart defeated Ken Shamrock (4:53) via submission. This match was taped days earlier in Stu Hart's "dungeon." Dan Severn was the special referee....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Best 2 out of 3 Falls): Rocky Maivia drew with Hunter Hearst Helmsley (30:04) in three falls. Maivia retains the Intercontinental title....Maivia pinned Helmsley (20:21). Helmsley pinned Maivia (25:23). The time limit expired....Bikini Match: Jacquelyn defeated Sable by Disqualification in a "bikini" contest. The decision was originally given to Sable, but she was later Disqualified for not wearing a top....World Tag Team Title Match: The Undertaker and Steve Austin defeated Kane and Mankind (17:28) when Undertaker pinned Kane to win the tag team titles. ---- Event: "Fully Loaded" Date: July 25, 1999 Location: Buffalo, New York Arena: Marine Midland Arena Attendence: 16,605 Sunday Night Heat Match: Val Venis pinned Joey Abs (3:16)....Sunday Night Heat Match: The Godfather pinned Meat (2:06)....Sunday Night Heat Match: Christian pinned Viscera (2:43)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Jeff Jarrett pinned Edge (13:22) to win the Intercontinental title....World Tag Team Title Match (Handicap Match): The Acolytes (Farooq and Bradshaw) defeated Michael Hayes, Matt and Jeff Hardy (9:32) in a "handicap" match when Hayes was pinned to win the tag team titles....European Heavyweight Title Match: D-Lo Brown pinned Mideon (7:11) to win the title....World Hardcore Title Match: Big Bossman pinned Al Snow (10:13) to win the title....The Big Show pinned Kane (8:13). Hardcore Holly was the special referee....Iron Circle Match: Ken Shamrock Knocks Out Steve Blackman (4:19) in an "iron circle" match....For the Rights of DeGeneration X: Road Dogg and X-Pac defeated Mr. Ass and Chyna (11:44) when Road Dogg pinned Ass....Strap Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned The Rock (19:21) in a "strap" match....World Heavyweight Title Match (First Blood Match): Steve Austin defeated The Undertaker (15:31) in a "first blood" match. As a result, Vince McMahon may no longer appear on television. ---- Event: Fully Loaded 2000 Date: July 23, 2000 Location: Dallas, Texas Arena: Reunion Arena Attendence: 14,668 Six Man Tag Team Inter-Gender Match: The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt) and Lita defeated Test, Albert, and Trish Stratus (13:09) when Lita pinned Stratus...Tazz defeated Al Snow (5:19)...World Tag Team Title Match: The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated Edge and Christian (5:30) by Disqualification...European Heavyweight Title Match: Perry Saturn pinned Eddie Guerrero (8:10) to win the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Steel Cage Match): Val Venis defeated Rikishi Phatu (14:08) in a "steel cage" match...The Undertaker pinned Kurt Angle (7:33)...Last Man Standing Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley defeated Chris Jericho (23:10) in a "last man standing" match...World Heavyweight Title Match: Rocky Maivia pinned Chris Benoit (25:10) to retain the titl